This invention relates in general to vehicle review view mirrors. In a particular form the present invention relates to vehicle review view side mirrors that are pivotably movable with respect to a mounting point on a vehicle.
Vehicle mirrors, in particular vehicle rear view side mirrors, commonly include a mirror head that is pivotally attached to a mounting bracket. The mounting bracket is secured to the vehicle body (for instance, the door or front fender). The pivot enables the mirror head to rotate with respect to the bracket to either allow movement of the mirror head in response to an impact while the vehicle is moving or stationary (referred to as “mirror breakaway”), or to move to a parked position under the action of a drive means to ensure that the mirror head is moved to a position where it is as close to the vehicle body as possible.
A detent is typically included in a pivot mechanism within the vehicle mirror described above. The detent provides a positive location and holding force for the mirror in at least a deployed or drive position as it is rotated about the pivot. The detent resists initial movement of the pivot and requires a minimum force in order to overcome the detent holding force.
Commonly, detent mechanisms include a detent feature on the mounting bracket or mirror base and a further detent feature on the mirror head or mirror case frame. With such an arrangement, typically the mirror head is displaced upwards as it rotates out of detent.
In some applications, it is desirable to provide a pivot mechanism whereby there is no axial lifting of the mirror head with respect to the base during rotation or pivoting.
The invention to provides a pivot mechanism that provides swivel or rotary motion of the mirror head without an axial movement component or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.